Mumbo's Mountain
Mumbo's Mountain is the first of nine worlds in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. The door to this level is located just to the right of the entrance to the lair, so the player should have no trouble finding it. The puzzle is conveniently located right next to the world's entrance beyond a small fenced area and only requires one Jiggy to complete. This is the first world in which a Mumbo's Skull is located. Points of Interest *Village **Mumbo's Skull **Ju-Ju *Ticker's Tower *Stonehenge *Conga's Tree Abilities Learned *Talon Trot *Beak Buster *Egg Firing Maps Mumbo'sMountainNotes.png|Musical Notes localization. Mumbo'sMountainOther.png|Points of interest and objects. Mumbo'sMountainJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos localization. Collectibles Jiggies #'Destroy the Orange Pads:' At Conga's Tree, you must make Conga throw an orange at you while you are on top of one of the orange pads on the ground. Make him hit all three pads to obtain a Jiggy. #'Give Chimpy an Orange:' Climb up Conga's Tree and grab the Orange there. Then walk over to Chimpy and give him the orange in return for a Jiggy. #'Defeat Conga:' Stand on the top tree platform so you are at equal height with Conga and fire eggs at him when his guard is down. After 3 hits, he will drop a Jiggy. #'Jump into Mumbo's Eye:' Do a Flap Flip jump into the right eye of Mumbo's Skull, which contains a Jiggy. #'Destroy the Huts:' Destroy the huts in Mumbo's Village with the Beak Buster ability. The last one destroyed contains a Jiggy. #'Near the ruins:' In the middle of the Stonehenge ruins, near the Bottles' that teaches you how to Talon-Trot. #'Feed Juju:' Fire eggs into each mouth of the Juju Totem Pole until they all have disappeared. #'On the Hill:' On the steep hill between the Village and the Entrance area. #'On top of Termite Mound:' Change into a Termite and climb to the top of the Termite Mound to find the Jiggy. #'Find the Jinjos:' Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - On an island in the middle of the lake. *'Green' - In a hut near Mumbo's Skull. *'Orange' - On the Stonehenge Ruins. *'Purple' - On a platform near the Entrance area. *'Yellow' - On the slope between the Ruins and Conga's Tree. Extra Honeycombs *In a small alcove on the hill above the lake. You need to be a Termite by speaking to Mumbo Jumbo. You can also get it with a well-timed jump from the fence above as Banjo and Kazooie. *When one segment of the Juju Totem Pole is left, jump on top of it and Flap Flip to retrieve the honeycomb. Witch Switch *Located on the platforms along the cliff near Conga's Tree. Banjo must have already raised the tree stump on which Chimpy is standing. The Jiggy in appears at the top of the mountain outside in Gruntilda's Lair where the world's entry and exit is. Exit the world as the Termite transformation and climb the mountain to get it. Mumbo Tokens *Behind the Purple Jinjo. *On one of the edges near the Witch Switch. *Inside the Termite Mound. *Behind the Stonehenge Ruins. *Under the small "bridge" to Mumbo's Skull. Extra Lives *At the top of the Termite Mound, near the exit. *Inside one of the huts in the village. Mini-games *None Characters *Ju-Ju the Totem Pole *Chimpy the Chimp *Bottles *Mumbo Jumbo Enemies *Beehive *Ticker *Grublin *Bigbutt *Conga (Boss) Trivia *Originally, the music for this world was different, but Grant Kirkhope was asked to change it. The original song can be heard in the Termite Mound.http://grantkirkhope.com/banjokazooie.html Gallery Image:Mumbos Mountain1.png|The Village Image:Mumbos Mountain2.png|Termite Mound Image:Mumbos Mountain3.png|Entrance and Lake Image:Mumbos Mountain4.png|Stonehenge Image:Mumbos Mountain5.png|Conga's Tree Image:bkbeta5.JPG|A beta image of Banjo and one of the original Mumbo-like enemies. Image:bkbeta16.jpg|A beta image of Banjo and one of the original Mumbo-like enemies. Banjoland Info "Stonehenge. Brought here form Mumbo's Mountain, Banjo-Kazooie's first ever challenge level. L.O.G. has needeed to enlarge it slightly and apply new textures to make it look a little less last-last-gen." Names in Other Languages References de:Mumbo's Mountain Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds